


apologies

by ButterflyBbobbo



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: seasonal love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyBbobbo/pseuds/ButterflyBbobbo





	apologies

okay so before all the things had happened with mmm, i had wanted to write a fic with a member/ofc pairing. it was good, it was something that i had wanted to continue but due to certain circumstances i have decided to discontinue writing the story, maybe in the future i will write it but with a different girl group.

 

with what had happened this month i can’t bring myself to continue loving this girl group. their behavior is inexcusable because they had done this multiple times, and sure apologized but still continued to do problematic stuff. i hope this post will convey my apologies to those who were anticipating the rest of the chapters but i just can’t. please respect my decisions, on this post i will be moderating comments and i disabled the anonymous comments. 

 

thank you for understanding. and once again i apologize.


End file.
